


basically, vern is very angry

by pigeonpi



Series: splatoon characters timeline, or anything relating to it [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Basically, Becomes a Comedy, Broken Bones, Charger, Coma, Emotional Hurt, Hospitals, I Don't Even Know, I swear the charger tag will make sense, M/M, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somewhat, Telekinesis, Turf wars, Window
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi
Summary: vern has a hard life.he has to pay off hospital bills and rentthen he sees a person he really doesn't want to see.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 4 (Splatoon), Sean/Maxy, Vern/Maxy (previous)
Series: splatoon characters timeline, or anything relating to it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568146
Kudos: 8





	1. vern meets a person on a bus

**Author's Note:**

> do i know what i'm doing?
> 
> no.
> 
> did i take this seriously because this is technically part of my characters' timeline? 
> 
> yes-
> 
> "no, no you didn't"
> 
> yeah no i didn't.
> 
> enjoy this... thing.
> 
> edit: thought i should explain vern's character a bit.
> 
> appearance: he has that one hairstyle that according to the splatoon wiki is called "slick" but i just say it's the hairstyle viantastic's inkling has. he has the part-time pirate shirt, ink-guard goggles, and punk whites. he has blue-gray eyes, and he has a bandage on the right side of his face.
> 
> vern has really bad habits, such as biting his hand to distract himself from his emotions, or putting his emotions in a "bottle" inside of himself, to keep himself from having an emotional breakdown, because he feels like it makes him look weak.
> 
> of course, these don't always work, and he loses control. 
> 
> i don't know why, but i gave him telekinesis. it only activates when he loses control of his emotions. this is the other reason he tries to control his emotions. again, i don't know why i did this. maybe so i could draw it? i dunno.
> 
> vern is honestly a really vulnerable person. he's unpredictable. most of all, he's angry a lot of the time. he's stressed and he just wants some form of normality. he's also really hurt. his parents disowned him. he wants his sister back. 
> 
> the end of this story will probably be when agent 8 arrives at the surface.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bus

Vern only did one thing, every day.

He played turf war.

It wasn’t as if he could get a job. His track record was… pretty bad because of some prior events. Besides, he was pretty good at turfing. And it paid pretty well.

It also kept his mind off of… other things. His other worries.

He gripped his N zap tighter as his current match continued on. He rounded a corner, and a yellow-haired inkling boy holding a squiffer charged at him. He lobbed an autobomb at him, and as the boy with the cap tried to dodge the bomb, Vern aimed at him and fired his N zap.

**Splat.**

Amateur. He kept turfing.

The whistle blew a minute later, signaling the end of the match.

He watched Judd as the cat scored the match.

Judd raised a blue flag. Vern stared at the flag, face betraying no emotions. The boy with the squiffer who had attacked him earlier hung his head in defeat, his bangs sweeping over his eyes.

“All right! Nice job everyone!” The other three people on his team started celebrating, giving each other high fives. Vern just looked at the ground. One of his teammates, a girl with a really short haircut, tried to come up to him to give him a high five, but he just muttered, “nice job” and went to go get his earnings for the day.

His phone started to go off as he left the tower. He pulled it out of his pocket to figure out what the source of the disturbance was. It was his alarm to visit the hospital. He sighed, turned off the alarm, and started heading for the hospital.

He had to ride a bus to get to the hospital. He walked to the bus station, which was about a five minute walk from the tower. There was a bus due for the hospital that was leaving in 2 minutes. He walked onto the bus, giving the bus driver some money, and looked around for a seat. Luckily, there was a couple of seats in the back, so he headed for the back of the bus. As he settled into his seat, his attention was diverted to the boy from earlier rushing onto the bus.

There was something… different about the boy. His ink color had changed, for one. For another, he was now wearing a tattered red hoodie, and the cap he had been wearing earlier was pulled over his face.

The boy sat down on the seat next to Vern, setting his bag on the floor. He sighed, and slumped into his chair. A moment later, the bus started to move.

He wondered if he should start a conversation with the boy. The ride was boring anyways, since he went on this route to the hospital every single day. He knew the scene by heart.

Honestly, if someone had asked him for directions to the hospital, he would be able to lead them there.

He looked straight ahead at the seat in front of him. He decided that he would rather talk to the boy than sit in silence the whole ride.

“… Hi.” Vern spoke. The boy seemed startled, and turned toward Vern. Vern kept staring at the seat in front of him.

“Uh… hi? You’re the guy from earlier, right? Are you talking to me?” The boy seemed a bit nervous, tugging on the sleeves of his hoodie. Vern turned his head to look at the other boy.

“… Yes.” Vern said, before going back to staring at the seat in front of him. They sat in silence for a bit, before the boy in the hoodie spoke again.

“So… where are you going?” Vern looked up, before looking down again.

“… The hospital.” Vern lifted his Ink-Guard Goggles to his tentacles, revealing his blue-grey eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Oh! We’re going to the same place, I think. What’s your name?” The boy finally fully looked at Vern. There was a bright blue glow on his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. It was almost as if someone had put lights under his skin.

“Are you… okay?” Vern’s face didn’t change at all, but he betrayed a bit of concern in his voice. This definitely wasn’t normal for inklings. Not at all.

At least… not that he knew of.

The boy waved his arms as he shook his head. “I-I’m fine,” he laughed nervously. The boy looked down at the floor. The boy mumbled something as he went through a duffel bag on the floor, but Vern couldn’t hear what it was. This kid, whoever he was, was definitely hiding something.

Wait. Had the boy asked him another question? Oh right. His name.

“………Vern.” The boy looked up again in confusion.

“Huh?” Vern stared at the boy. The boy tilted his head. “I still don’t understand.”

“You asked me what my name was. I just told you. So are you going to tell me yours?” The boy looked… weirded out, to say the least.

“Uh, my name’s, uh, Sean. Are you always this blunt?” Vern stared into Sean’s eyes. Sean shivered. “Never mind.”

“…Yes. I am. Why are you going to the hospital?” Sean looked away.

“I don’t think I should to tell you.” Sean rubbed his eyes. “It’s weird.” Vern narrowed his eyes. Weird kid, this ‘Sean’. Suspicious kid.

“That’s suspicious.” Vern crossed his arms. Sean pouted.

“It isn’t! I haven’t even told Maxy about it- I mean… crap.” Vern raised his eyebrows.

“Maxy? You know him? Dark blue ink, ponytail? Freckles? Green eyes?” Sean nodded.

“Mhm. How do you know him?” Vern shrugged, shaking his head.

“Eh. Doesn’t matter. We’re at our stop anyways.” He put his bag on his shoulder, and walked off the bus without another thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tomorrow
> 
> -the author the day after they should have added this


	2. vern goes to the hospital and gets angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vern goes to visit someone in the hospital. that's it. that's the whole chapter.
> 
> he also gets angry, but that's not important.
> 
> ... okay he also falls asleep on the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *alternate title: sean avoids all questions about himself, and makes everyone concerned*
> 
> wow i'm being consistent.
> 
> in all seriousness, most of this is pre-written.
> 
> i just have to figure out where to stop a chapter and stuff.
> 
> so this chapter is longer. i think.

As he entered the hospital, he gave a small nod to the receptionist, who nodded back. She typed something on her computer, and then waved at Vern to go ahead. Vern headed up the stairs.

Once he got to the second floor, he started looking for the right room, muttering the room numbers to himself. “210… 211… 212… 213.” He slid open the door. He walked up to the bed in the middle of the room, sitting down on a chair beside the bed. He pulled out a small box from his bag, and set it on the table. When he opened it, the smell of flowers filled the room.

There was a small amount of dirt lining the bottom of the box. Lying on top of the dirt were flowers of many different colors. Pink, purple, blue, orange, yellow, red, you name it.

Vern turned his attention to the person lying on the bed. She was a purple-haired inkling girl. She looked serene, like an angel. Vern held her hand as he watched her chest rise and fall.

“Vera… I miss you.” His eyes started to water. Tears fell down his face.

He rubbed his eyes, before starting to speak again, this time at a whisper.

“Sometimes… I wish the car hit me instead.” He was silent for another moment, and then…

“Mom and Dad blame me. For what happened. I can’t even go home anymore. They… really hate me.” Vern looked at Vera’s face. “They always loved you more. You were always the better sibling.”

Vera’s face didn’t change. Vern sighed, and pulled his goggles back over his eyes.

“They didn’t help pay the hospital to help you. They-” Vern stopped talking, and rubbed her hand before continuing. “They don’t even come and visit you. I checked.” Vern let go off her hand.

“I wish you would wake up, Vera. You’ve been in this coma for almost a year now.” He got up from the chair, and put his bag back on his shoulder.

“Bye Vera. I’ll be back tomorrow.” He gave her a small smile, and waved to her still body.

He walked out of the room, making sure to close the door after him. He sighed.

Today had been a long day. Vern looked down the hallway.

Should he visit the doctor? She might have some new information for him. Vern doubted it, but there was no harm in checking.

He decided to go. He went up the stairs again, holding the railing this time.

He always felt a little wobbly after his visits, so he held onto the railing for support. When he had gotten up the stairs, he headed straight for the office of Dr. Mer.

Dr. Mer was a kind doctor, who always welcomed him into her office, even if Vern didn’t need to see her. The doctor had a big pair of round glasses that she wore all of the time, and she usually had her hair tied up into two, long, curly pigtails. Her blue eyes could be piercing sometimes, but she was normally a warm person. Vern had only seen her get mad twice, and he never wanted to see it again.

When Vern got to the doctor’s office, he knocked on the door. “Dr. Mer?”

“Who is it?” A voice came from inside.

“It’s me!” Vern shouted. He heard some shuffling, before the door opened.

“You know you can just come in, Vern.” Vern just shrugged.

“I don’t want to scare you.” Dr. Mer looked thoughtful.

“Very good point. Come in! I’m with a patient right now, but I’ll be just a minute.” Vern walked in and sat down on a chair. He watched as Dr. Mer walked back into her examination room.

He didn’t have any time to relax, however, because a moment later, the doctor came back in, with the boy from the bus behind her.

Right, his name was Sean.

“So you just gotta be careful, okay? Don’t overexert yourself, because I honestly have no clue what’ll happen. I’ve never seen this before. Okay?” Sean nodded. Dr. Mer turned to Vern.

“Alright, you ready, Vern? I actually have something for you today.” Sean’s eyes light up in recognition.

“Oh! It’s you!” Vern nodded.

“Yup. I’m ready doctor, please tell me.” Dr. Mer looked between the two boys.

“You two know each other?” Sean nodded. Vern gave her a so-so gesture.

“We met today.” Dr. Mer nodded.

“Alright. Then do you mind if Sean stays here while I talk to you, Vern? I gotta wait for some results to come out with the ink test, and I’d rather he be here for that.” Vern glanced at Sean.

Does he really trust this random kid he met today with this information? He thought for a moment.

If he knows Maxy, then he must be somewhat trustworthy. He made his decision.

“You know what? Sure. Why not.” Dr. Mer looked delighted.

“Great! Then Sean, sit down.” Sean sat down on a seat next to Vern. Dr. Mer sat down at her computer, typing for a couple seconds.

“Alright, Vern! The good news is that Vera will be conscious in about a month!” Vern turned to her, eyes widening beneath his goggles.

“Seriously?” Vern shook his head, laughing in disbelief. “That- that’s amazing! That’s great! I’ll have her back, I can talk to her again, I can-” His excitement died down. “You said good news. What’s the bad news?”

Dr. Mer stared at her computer for a couple moments, before turning to Vern, a serious look on her face.

“Well… there’s a couple of things that could happen. Best case scenario, Vera wakes up, and there’s no problems. Worst case scenario…” Dr. Mer rubbed her forehead. “Vera won’t ever be able to play turf wars ever again.”

Vern looked down. “Oh.” Dr. Mer looked at him sympathetically.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, Vern. Don’t worry about it. I’ll do my best to take care of her. Doctor’s honor.” Sean moved in his seat.

“I don’t know who Vera is, but I think she’ll pull through.” Sean spoke up, looking down at his lap. He stared at his lap for another moment as Vern stared at Sean. “If you don’t mind telling me,” he said, looking up, “who is Vera? And what happened to her?”

Vern sighed. He lifted his goggles up to his hairline again. “Vera… is my older sister. She got in a car accident, and went into a coma.” Sean looked thoughtful.

“Okay. How long has it been?” Sean asked.

“A year.” Sean looked shocked.

“But… wait. What? That seems impossible. That isn’t normal for a car accident.” Vern stared at him.

“How do you know?” Sean looked flustered. Vern glared at him suspiciously.

“Well, uh, I read books about it!” Sean stuck his face into his hoodie, causing his hat to slip off his head. He rushed to pick the hat back up and onto his head, but before he could put the hat back on, Vern caught a glimpse of the ink bubbling on his head.

“Oh deary. Sean, you should really stay at home for a couple of days.” Dr. Mer looked concerned.

Sean waved his hands. “It’s fine, I’m fine. I swear.” Vern stared at him, slumping over.

“That doesn’t look _okay_ to me.” Vern shook his head. Sean looked like he wanted to jump out of the nearest window to escape his embarrassment.

“C-can we talk about something else?” Sean stuttered. Vern felt like he was about to scream, but he pushed the feeling down, and tried to nod calmly. Sean looked appreciative.

“Oh! You said you knew Maxy, right? Can you tell me how you know him?” Sean looked like a puppy. Vern sighed.

“He’s… a friend of mine. We don’t talk that much anymore. How do you know him?” Vern tried to resist the urge to bite his hand so he could stop talking, but the doctor was right there. Sean tilted his head.

“He saved my life, and he’s letting me stay in his apartment!” Sean looked like there were stars shining in his eyes. 

“Saved your life? Huh.” Vern looked down. Dr. Mer spoke up.

“How did Maxy save your life, Sean?” Sean looked nervous.

“Um… I was being chased by a murderer. I tried to board a bus to get away, but I didn’t have any money, so the driver wouldn’t let me on. Maxy paid for me, and gave me a place to stay.” Dr. Mer looked surprised. Vern, not so much.

He was confident that Maxy had fallen for this scared, lost child. Just like before.

“Sean, did you not have anywhere to go?” Dr. Mer asked. Sean shook his head.

“No. That day was actually the first time I’d gone out since I was five-” Sean widened his eyes and covered his mouth to stop himself from speaking.

“Since you were _five_?!” Dr. Mer exclaimed. “Why?!” Sean looked away.

“I was, um, unhealthy as a kid.” Vern looked at Sean, suspicious. Sean looked flustered again. “So, Vern! You said Maxy doesn’t talk to you anymore? Why?”

Vern growled quietly. “We had an argument, I moved out. End of story.”

“You moved out?” Sean asked. A look of understanding dawned on Dr. Mer’s face.

“That’s why you don’t come with that boy anymore? I always wondered, he was so nice. I thought you two were great together.” Vern growled again, louder this time.

“You two were dating?” Sean looked interested. “Why did you break up?”

Suddenly, Vern jumped out of his seat, much to the alarm of Sean and the doctor.

“None of your business.” Vern scowled and turned towards the door. “I got the information I wanted. I’m leaving.” Vern put his goggles back over his eyes. “Later.” He could see Dr. Mer start to jump up and go after him, but Vern had reached the still-open door, and slammed it behind him.

He stormed down the hallway, anger bursting in his chest. He sprinted down the stairs, skipping most of the steps. When he reached the reception area of the hospital, he slowed down, going to the desk to sign out.

He scribbled angrily on the paper, slamming it back down on the desk before turning to leave. He looked towards the stairs he had come down, and saw Sean running into the reception area. He growled, running for the door.

He threw the doors open and kept running.

He saw the bus from the corner of his eye, and ignored it. He’d rather run home than be possibly stuck on the bus with Maxy’s new companion.

Sean was almost an exact parallel to last time. When he had been in Sean’s position.

Vern turned a corner, and stopped, his lungs seizing for air. He leaned against the nearest wall, and slumped to the floor with a sigh.

“Cod dammit.” Vern looked to the sky. The sky was getting darker, which meant the sun was setting. He realized that he should probably start heading back to his apartment. Although… Vern was tired. He had been turfing for most of the day, and he had just ran a couple of blocks. In addition…

Today had been the first time he had really come to terms with what happened with Maxy. He was… exhausted. And scared. And angry.

He screamed in frustration. “DAMMIT!” There were so many feelings going back and forth in his mind. All of the exhaustion from the day crashed down on him.

“I’m just going to… sleep… here…” Vern yawned. He curled up on the street, hugging his bag tightly.

His vision faded into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleepy time for vern.
> 
> next chapter: vern is angry


	3. finally, the charger tag makes sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vern wakes up, and gets very angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also known as, "vern has telekinesis that only activates when he's emotional". there's more to the alternate title, but that's spoilers for next part and i want to be spoiler-free for now.
> 
> poor vern.
> 
> pretty sure i messed up the formatting, because there was 4 spaces in front for indentation and now there's like 7.
> 
> i'm too lazy to actually go through it and fix it, so i'm sorry

He woke up in a bed. Vern sat up with a jolt.

“What the shell?” Vern’s head whipped around. He was in his room. But how did he get here?

“It’s been a while, Vern.” Vern looked to the door, to see a tall boy in a ponytail leaning against the doorframe.

It was Maxy.

Vern hadn't seen Maxy in a month in a half, but the boy had barely changed, besides maybe getting taller. No, he definitely got taller. Was that even possible? Vern decided to talk before this got more awkward.

“How did you find me? More importantly, why the shell are you in my apartment?!” Maxy looked at Vern, face betraying nothing.

“I got back to Inkopolis last night. You were on the street, so I brought you home.” Maxy said, his green eyes staring straight into Vern's blue-gray ones. Vern growled in frustration.

“That _still_ doesn’t explain why you’re in my apartment, **_Maxy_**.” His tone darkened. “I never told you where I moved. More importantly, **_you don’t have the key, Maxy_**.” Vern got up out of his bed, crossing the room to where Maxy stood. “Why do you care if I’m on the street? That’s where I slept when you **_attacked me and ran me out of our apartment_**.” Vern jabbed a finger into the taller boy’s chest.

Maxy winced. “That was… a mistake on my part. I’m sorry.” Vern laughed, a crazy, desperate laugh.

“You’re _sorry_? That’s all you have to say? After all of this,” he waved his arms around, “all you can say is _sorry_?” Vern glared, tentacles flaring. “You caused irreversible damage to me.” He gestured to his arm a bandage on his face before continuing. “And by the way, **_Maxy_** …” Maxy winced again and tried to open his mouth to speak, but Vern growled. “Don’t say anything. I don’t want to hear anything come out of your mouth.” Maxy shut his mouth. “As I was saying. I met this new… companion of yours. He seems to think very highly of you.” Vern smiled, a menacing, evil smile. “I was tempted to tell him what you did. I bet he wouldn’t think so highly of you then.” Maxy looked anxious.

“I haven’t done anything to him, Vern-”

“But you might, and **_that scares me._** I don’t really care what happens to him. But I don’t want him to end up like me. Especially in his state.” Maxy looked confused.

“What state?” Vern laughed again.

“Ooooh! That’s _right!_ You don’t know! Well, **_Maxy_** , I’m not telling you. Now **_get_** **_out of my apartment._** I don’t want to see you.” Maxy looked a little peeved.

“Look, I’m trying to be better, okay Vern? Honestly? The me you knew probably would’ve let Sean just die at that bus stop, but I’m really trying to be better. I really, honestly want to apologize to you for what I did. I’m sorry, Vern.”

“Well, you _should’ve_ thought of that before you **_ran me out to the street._** ” Maxy sighed in frustration.

“I can’t do anything about what’s already happened, Vern. I can try to be a better person in the future, and that’s what I’m trying to do. Look, if you won’t take my apologies, then I’ll just leave. There’s no point in getting mad at you, and having another argument. You have every right to be mad at me.” Vern slumped over.

“I’m not forgiving you. Not now, anyways. But I hope you’re right, and you’ll be good to Sean.” Vern looked at Maxy intensely. “If you aren’t good to him, I won’t hesitate to hunt you down and **_make sure you get what you deserve._** ” Maxy nodded.

“Yeah, I expected that. Vern, I know you won’t forgive me, but,” Maxy bent down and picked Vern up into a hug. Vern let out a yelp of surprise. “I really am sorry. I hope you’ll forgive me in the future.” Vern turned his head.

“Sure. Maybe.” Maxy chuckled and put him back down. “Seriously though Maxy, get out of my apartment. What time is it anyways?” Vern walked to the nightstand next to his bed. “IT’S _NOON_?” Vern looked panicked. “I could have been doing turf wars. Ughhh…” Vern put a hand on his face.

“You can take a break for a day, Vern.” Vern looked panicked.

“Maxy, I have to pay my rent and the bills from the hospital.” Maxy raised his eyebrows.

“Vera’s still in the hospital?” Vern nodded.

“I mean, there’s no one else in my apartment, right?” Maxy looked sheepish. “What? Is there?” Maxy shook his head.

“Vern, you should relax today. Really. I can see bags under your eyes.” Vern scowled at that.

“Of course I’m exhausted. I’ve been turfing every day, for hours so I can get food, pay rent, and pay hospital bills. Of course, you running me out of our apartment didn’t help with that.” Maxy looked like he had been slapped.

“I wasn’t in control of myself.” Vern stared at Maxy, feeling the anger rise in him.

“What.” Vern spat out. Maxy looked down.

“When we… fought. I can’t really tell you details. But I acted out of… reflex.” Vern gave a small, crazy laugh.

“Reflex? **_Reflex?_** Why would you ever have to **_hit someone with the wrong end of a charger_** out of **_reflex?_** ” Maxy looked back up at Vern’s face.

“Well…”

“Well what? You beat me up with a charger and literally **_threw me out the window_** when I tried to defend myself.” Vern’s face was covered in darkness. Things around the room started rising into the air. Maxy backed up, immediately realizing what he’d done.

“Vern, listen to me. I realize that the window thing was bad, but I swear I didn’t mean to do that-”

**_“We lived on the seventh floor, Maxy,”_** Maxy winced again.

“You didn’t… uh… get hurt or anything, right?” The objects in the air rose higher. Vern growled.

**_“I broke an arm and a leg. I was bleeding out on the street.”_** Maxy backed up as the various objects in the air neared him.

“Vern, I’m _really_ sorry.”

“Saying ‘sorry’ isn’t going to unbreak my arm and leg. Thank cod they healed. That was horrible.” Vern looked at his arm, turning it this way and that. Maxy tried to inch his way towards Vern’s open apartment door to escape, but then the door slammed shut. Maxy turned his head from the direction of the door to find Vern standing right in front of him. Vern kept advancing, Maxy kept backing up, and before Maxy realized, he was backed up against Vern’s door. There was a murderous glint in the other's eyes, and Maxy shrunk back a little bit.

Of course, Maxy was still taller than the boy cornering his against the door, but the amount of sheer _power_ that was radiating off of Vern was impressive.

Vern spoke. “Look. I’m going to say this one more time. **_I’m not forgiving you._** If you do anything to this poor boy, you better pray to the Great Zapfish for mercy.” Vern looked up, and gave Maxy a full view of the anger and insanity on his face.

Maxy could swear he could see a bit of pain in the other boy’s face, but it was barely noticeable under all of the other emotions raging inside of Vern.

“I… got it. I’ll try.”

“Uh uh uh. You aren’t going to _try_. You’re going to **_do it. Understood?_** ” Maxy nodded rapidly. Vern backed off.

“Good. Now **_leave._** ” Vern grabbed the front of Maxy’s jacket, dragging the taller boy away from the door. Maxy was shocked by this show of sudden strength. The Vern he knew couldn’t do this a month and a half ago.

Vern held out a hand towards the door, all while glaring in Maxy’s face. The door flung open, and Vern gave a sickly sweet smile before all but chucking Maxy out of the apartment and into the hallway.

“Don’t come back.” And without even touching the door, Vern slammed the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's lesson: don't hit someone with the wrong end of a charger, and then throw them out a window.
> 
> man i kinda feel bad for him.
> 
> i was writing this thing with complete seriousness, and then i decided, "you know what? lets be ridiculous". is this realistic? absolutely not, but let's just go with "they're inklings" and be done with it.
> 
> this is the last of the prewritten stuff so stuff's gonna be slow from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> this is somewhat pre written
> 
> i'll remember it, probably
> 
> hope you enjoyed this somewhat
> 
> uh i think i have a drawing of him and dr. mer on instagram. oh and sean and maxy. if you wanna check it out, im @ pigeonpott on instagram.


End file.
